Vevmo's Mole
Vevmo's Mole if the first season of the reality game show "The Mole." Vevmo's Mole took place on April 28, 2015. It consisted of 17 players from various forum games and newcomers. This season was set in Paraguay. Players must work together in various missions in order to build up the cash pot for one winner. However, one of the 17 players is a double agent, also known as "The Mole". Their job is to sabotage the groups efforts of winning money while trying to avoid too much suspicion on him/herself. Players must observe and track down vast amount of details of the person(s) they suspect being The Mole. Because after every round, players knowledge of The Mole is tested and the player who scores the lowest is then executed from the game. Contestants Host: '''hannamez8 |} '''Execution Chart : The player was safe from execution. : The player won an exemption. : The player scored the lowest on the quiz and was executed. GamePlay 'Episode 1' * Over the Forums: ' Players were asked to vote, in a secret poll, who they thought the mole was based on first impressions. By majority, Kollanekoer was chosen and it was revealed that she would have control in this mission. The rest of the players task was to find quotes by using the provided Username and Key Phrase that were specifically given to each player. They were to allowed to use two hints max, but with each hint included a time penalty. Each quote that players found could potentially add $10,000 to the pot. Of the sixteen quotes, only eight were real money, while the other eight were worthless and would add nothing to the pot. It was Kollanekoer's secret task to assign which players will search for quotes that would add money and which players would find quotes that were worthless. Out of the 6 players who successfully found their quote, only two added money to the pot. Which in total, the group earned $20,000 was added to the pot. * '''Hidden Treasures: ' Eight players were asked to pick one of the eight envelopes that were placed. Each envelope contained something different: An exemption, jokers, cash, or nothing. Once each player has selected their envelope and viewed what was inside, they were then told that they were not keeping their envelope but in fact are trading envelopes with one of the contestants within the time limit. Unfortunately some were unable to trade within the time limit, which then resulted in them having to return their envelopes back. But for those who did trade within the time limit, they got to keep their prize except for the cash. Since the players who had 1/2 of 2,500 in their envelopes did not trade with each other, it lead the group to earning nothing for this mission. Losing out a chance of banking $5,000 as it would of been raised from the original $2,500. '''Episode 2 * GOALLL!: ' Players were asked themselves into one group of three, known as the "Uphill battle" team and the rest of the players in the group known as "Goal Oriented." badladjj, DScott, and Gucci Mane voted themselves into the Uphill battle team. The two teams had to battle against each other in a traditional South American football game. If the Goal Oriented team could win, they would add $35,000 into the pot. But had they lost, the Uphill battle team will all have earned themselves an exemption. Unfortunately in the stand still game, neither teams scored a point which then gave the Uphill battle team the exemptions by default. * '''Piggybank: ' Players had to unscramble words to create two sentences. Each word had a big in the background to help them figure out what the phrase may say. Once a player had figured out what the correct answer was, he/she could of potentially earned them an exemption and taken money out of the pot. But had players not figured out the answer within the time limit. Each word that was placed correctly would of been worth $5,000. But this mission never started because players felt confident enough to not partake in the mission and go straight onto the quiz. Because of that, they lost a chance of earning $25,000 into the pot. '''Episode 3 * 'Fruit of the Loom: ' Players were asked to split into 2 groups, 5 who "Can’t trust anyone" and the other five who "Trust blindly." Then they were told to pick a partner from the opposite group so that there were now 3 groups of 2 that consisted 1 member from "Can't trust anyone" and "Trust Blindly." The Trust Blindly people where given a series of fruits, their job was to retell their partner what they saw within the time limit. It was then the "Can't trust anyone" group to retell me what they were told from given the information they received by their partner and the fruits I laid out. One team was disqualified because of cheating and only banked $8,000 out of a possibility of $70,000. * 'FML: ' Players had to partner up and try to get their fellow Vevmo peers to post an FML story that they have receive from me. Each pair could potentially add up $10,000 if they got 2 posters or get $5,000 if they got 1 user to post it. In the end, players were happy to receive $30,000 out of $50,000 for this mission. * 'All for One: ' Category:Vevmo's Mole